The invention relates to outboard motors and particularly to arrangements for preventing submergence of such motors from permanently rendering such motors inoperable or from preventing starting of such motors. The invention also relates to methods of purging water from outboard motors which have previously been submerged in water.
In this last regard, when an outboard motor is submerged, water can enter into the cylinders and crankcase and into various components of the air and/or fuel supply system, as for instance, the inlet manifold and the carburetor float bowl. Obviously, the presence of water in the cylinder or crankcase and in the inlet manifold or carburetor float bowl provides an impedement to operation to the motor, and particularly to starting thereof.
Attention is directed to the Brinton U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,090 issued May 9, 1978 directed to means for closing the air intake automatically to prevent the ingress of water into an outboard motor in the event of the capsize of the craft to which the outboard motor is fitted. The invention disclosed hereinafter is not particularly directed to preventing the ingress of water into the outboard motor, but toward the drainage of such water from the outboard motor to enable its subsequent starting and operation.
In particular, the invention disclosed herein is directed to facilitating rapid drainage of water from the innards of an outboard motor without resorting to disassembling or dismantling of the outboard motor.
Attention is also directed to the following patents which relate to or disclose internal combustion engines including "drains" recirculation systems:
Irgens U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,424, issued Nov. 9, 1926 PA1 Goggi U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,748, issued Apr. 14, 1964 PA1 Heidner U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,635, issued May 12, 1964 PA1 Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,202, issued Jan. 9, 1973 PA1 Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,149, issued May 1, 1973 PA1 Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,380, issued Oct. 2, 1973 PA1 Turner U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,967, issued Jan. 14, 1975 PA1 Hackbarth U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,870, issued Oct. 14, 1975 PA1 Turner U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,111, issued Dec. 30, 1975 PA1 Turner U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,551, issued Oct. 24, 1978